


The Mysterious Case of Einstein the Cat

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Boyfriends, Bunker Life, Canon Divergence, Cas has a cat, Fluff, M/M, Sam gets caught in the middle, domestic AU, established Destiel, human cas, no one believes him, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Cas gets a cat for the bunker... a cat Dean & Sam have yet to see... a cat Dean & Sam don't believe exists. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	The Mysterious Case of Einstein the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was really writers blocked, and this came out... I have no idea haha <3

"Anyone need anything from the store? Doin' a beer run," Dean calls as he walks into the bunker's kitchen with a notepad and pen. 

"More carrots." Sam looks over Dean's shoulder at the list he has so far, scoffing when he sees it only has four things on it: beer, hot pockets, doritos, more beer. He rolls his eyes before adding, "Get toilet paper, too. We're almost out." 

"Sick orange shit and toilet paper. Got it." Dean points a finger at Castiel. "You?"

"Green tea and cat food. Fancy feast, none of that dry stuff."

Dean and Sam exchange a look. It's Sam's turn this time. He doesn't look too happy about that. "Cas, we've talked about this buddy."

"Fancy feast," is all Castiel says in return.

"There isn't a cat to eat the fancy feast." 

"Yes there is! I swear. You just haven't seen him!" 

"Cas-"

"He's black and white and really cute. Super fluffy. Like crazy fluffy-"

"-with a stubby little tail and one ear that flops awkwardly. Yes." Sam looks over at Dean, who has been quiet this whole time. He tips his head in Castiel's direction, indicating this is the time where he needs to step in. 

With a deep sigh, Dean does the obligatory, "Cas, the cat doesn't exist."

The look Castiel gives Dean is a mixture of betrayal and sadness. It's enough to make Dean slump a few inches and look away, staring at the floor like a child that's been scolded. 

Dean knows what that look means. He's close to being kicked out of Castiel's bed and his ass better tread lightly on the thin ice beneath his feet. 

"We aren't trying to be rude," Sam says quietly. 

"Who is eating the fancy feast if there's no cat?" Castiel looks between the two of them, clearly thinking he has them beat. "Who else besides a cat, huh?" 

Dean shrugs. "Rats. Mice. A fucking demon. This bunker is huge, Cas. It could be anything."

"Exactly! The bunker is huge!" Castiel stands up and stomps his foot. It's a total 4 year-old tantrum and he doesn't care. "It exists! His name is Einstein and he just doesn't like you guys."

Dean and Sam exchange the look they always do at this point. The agreement to give up. With a deep sigh, Dean adds it to his list, saying it out loud as he does so. "Fancy Feast for Einstein the Snuffleupagus." 

Castiel sets a death glare on Dean. The death of his sex life at least. He already knows what his boyfriend is going to say, but he still winces when Castiel growls, "No sex! No. Sex. For. You!" 

After he storms out of the room, Dean looks at Sam. It's a desperate plea for help. 

Sam just shrugs. "Don't forget the carrots."

\---- 

"Cas, come _on_ ," Dean says in exasperation as he watches Castiel toss cans of fancy feast into the shopping cart. It's been six months. Six months of Castiel saying there's a cat when there isn't. Him and Sam are past worried now. They're just annoyed. Cat food costs money. Especially fucking fancy feast. 

Castiel just ignores Dean, walking over to the cat litter and picking up the bucket they always get. 

Another 15 dollars. 

"You need to get a job," Dean grumbles.

Castiel glares at him. "You and Sam don't have jobs."

"Well - yeah, okay. You're right." Dean huffs. "But we hunt." 

"I would hunt if you would just let me!" 

"You could get hurt. You're fragile now."

The look Castiel gives him is harsh enough to make Dean cower. Literally cower. Before he can come up with some sort of half-assed apology, Castiel says, "I'm human - just like you guys."

"Cas, I didn't mean-"

"And I'm clearly not that fragile. Are you forgetting the sex we had last night? Pretty sure if I was fragile that would have broken me." 

Dean blushes, which is absolutely adorable and would make Castiel smile if he wasn't pissed. "Cas, babe-" 

"No no no. Don't you 'babe' me Dean Winchester! Even on damn house arrest, I still help! I do research for you guys when you hunt." Castiel folds his arms over his chest and tips his chin up indignantly. "And it's not my fault Einstein doesn't like you."

"Who says he doesn't like me?" Dean asks, unable to stop himself from feeling offended. 

"Because he only comes out when you're gone!" Castiel pauses. He straightens his back and looks at Dean with a slow smile, feeling slightly giddy. "You just acted like you believe he's real."

"What?"

"You asked 'who says he doesn't like me?' which was an acknowledgement of his existence." 

Dean scowls. "No... I just meant, ya know, if he _did_ exist... he would totally like me."

When Castiel does nothing but smirk, Dean pushes the cart away and grumbles under his breath, "Fucking cat would love me... doesn't even exist." 

\---- 

"Holy shit!" Dean stares at the thing on his stomach with wide eyes. He makes sure to keep as still as possible, not wanting to scare it away. 

"I _told_ you," Castiel says with a cocky smile. 

"Holy shit." Dean tilts his head to the side and yells, "Sammy! Sammy holy shit get in here! Fast!"

Sam comes barreling through the cracked open door that the cat must have slipped through, out of breath and panicked. His gun is stretched out in front of him as he scans the room. When his eyes fall on the cat, he startles. Dean's glad he doesn't shoot, considering the cat is using him as a perch at the moment. "Holy shit!"

Then he sees that Dean and Castiel are naked and groans, turning around quickly. "Disgusting. Uggggh. Put some damn clothes on and come into the living room. I want to cuddle that elusive little asshole." 

"Go away. He's ours first," Dean says with a scowl. He chuckles when the cat's tail brushes against his cheek. Then he sneezes violently, his whole body bucking forward. The cat makes a weird little meowing-screaming sound before running off. Sam tries to catch him but Einstein is way too fast. 

"Way to go Dean." 

Dean is about to bark something mean back at Sam when he sneezes again. Then again. And again. 

"Shit." Dean rubs at his itchy eyes. "I think I'm allergic." 

Castiel snorts - which is a tad rude considering Castiel's boyfriend is going to _die_ because of his damn cat. 

"Cat has to go." Dean sneezes again. "Gotta go."

"Maybe _you_ should go," Castiel says in response. 

"What?!?" Dean sits up and looks over at Sam, in need of some big brother backup. Except Sam is gone. Somewhere off in the distance yelling for Einstein. "I hate this cat." 

"We'll buy ya allergy meds." 

"Okay..." Dean sniffles pathetically. "Does he really not like me?"

Castiel smiles. "He hasn't met you yet. I'm sure once he does, he'll like you." 

"Damn right he will." Dean wipes his nose. "I'm risking my life for him. He better love me."

"Whatever you say, dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever!


End file.
